Kudley: A New Addition Is Born
WARNING/NOTE: THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO POOFFAN93. PLEASE ASK FOR PERMISSION BEFORE EDITING. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. Hey everyone, The newest Fanfic was been born! Thanks for all the inspiration, Everyone! ''-PoofFan93 '' ---- Plot/Summary/Overview The Stork has surprised Kitty and Dudley when they find out the baby is ready to be born! But little does everyone know that the baby has coincidentally booked it's due date on the wrong day at the wrong time! Meanwhile, Mandy and Tiffany are babysat by Keswick and Maria, And thing don't go very well... Synopisis/Transcript [Transition to Puppy Manor. The camera pans into the Living Room of the house, Where Kitty is lying on the couch, Whilst Dudley is rubbing her feet, and Tiffany and Mandy are playing with their dolls and other toys.] *Kitty: Ooohhh, Dudley, My belly hurts, Can you pleas rub it? [Puts a cold, wet washcloth on her head.] *Dudley: Sure, Kitty. [Rubs Kitty's belly] Oh! I felt the baby kick! That was a big one. *Kitty: *''groans''* Yeah, I know, I felt it. *Dudley: The docter said the due date could be any day now. *Kitty: I know... *''groans again''* I can't WAIT until this THING gets out of me....[Points to her belly] *Dudley: It's called a baby, Kitty. *Kitty: Don't push it. [Throws a pillow at Dudley] *Dudley: Hey! What was that for? *Kitty: Just...Nevermind. Mandy? *Mandy: Yeah mommy? *Kitty: Would you be a dear and please get me a glass of water? With ice? *Mandy: Ok! [Runs to the kitchen] *Tiffany: Can I do something for you mommy? Can I? Can I?! *Kitty: [Rubs her forehead and groans sharply] I think what you can do is keep quiet... *Dudley: Kitty, If this baby is hurting you this much, Then it must mean the baby is a boy. *Kitty: No, It's a girl. Girls are much more stronger than boys! *Dudley: No way! That is NOT true! *Kitty: *''Groans''* Why am I hurting so badly today? *Dudley: Well, Like the doctor said, "Any day now". *Kitty: Be right back... [Slowly gets up from couch and limps firmly toward the bathroom] [For the next 15-20 minutes, Kitty is in the bathroom vomiting. Dudley and the girls wait for her, Disgusted.] *Dudley: Is there ever a time when she isn't puking? *Tiffany: I dunno. [Kitty is heard groaning in the bathroom, Then there is silence.] *Dudley: ...It's been quiet in there for too long... [Gets up from the couch and runs down the hallway to the bathroom.] [Inside the Bathroom, Dudley peeks through a small crack in the door.] *Dudley: Kitty? Are you in here? [Opens the door] [Kitty is seen laying on the floor, Grabbing her stomach in pain...] *Kitty: Dudley...I...*''grunt''* ...Think...it's time... *''groans loudly''* *Dudley: Oh no, Not now! We're not even ready yet! The baby can't be ready to come out ether! *Kitty: Well, How about you tell that to my broken water! [Points to a puddle of water on the floor, Somewhat next to Kitty] *Dudley: ...Oh. Well, Let's go! *Kitty: What...About...The girls? *''groans sharply''* *Dudley: ...What about them? *Kitty: YOU IDIOT! We need to find a *''grunt''* BABYSITTER! *Dudley: ...Oh, Right...I'll calls Keswick! [Dudley then rushes to the phone and dials Keswick's number. Dudley then explains to Keswick that Kitty had just went into labor, And the girls urgently needed a babysitter. Keswick agreed and promised to come over right away along with Maria to help him.] *Keswick: (On the other line) Come on, M-mu-muh-Maria! We got a babysitting job to d-d-d-do! *Maria: Yay, I hope it's the Puppy Twins! *Keswick: *''sighs''* It is! [Back to Kitty and Dudley] *Dudley: [Runs back into the Living Room where the girls are concerned and anxious] Girls, You mother is in labor, So I'm taking her to the hospital. Keswick and Maria will be here in 10 minutes, So DON'T MOVE FROM THIS SPOT! *Tiffany: Ok! *Mandy: Ok, Dad. *Kitty: *''screams''* DUDLEY! HELP! *Dudley: Bye, Girls. [Kisses Tiffany and Mandy on their heads] *Kitty: DUDLEY! *Dudley: I'm COMING! Sheesh! [Keswick and Maria pull into the driveway just as Dudley is helping Kitty walk out to the car.] *Maria: Oh hi, Kitty and Dudley! What's up!? *Kitty: Oh, Not much, EXCEPT THAT I'M HAVING A BABY! *Maria: ...Sheesh, Lose the 'tude. *Keswick: Ok, G-g-gu-good luck Kitty and Dudley, We'll take good care of the girls for y-y-yu-yu-you. *Maria: Yah, Good luck! *Dudley: Thanks so much for babysitting, It means alot! [Dudley secures Kitty and himself into the car, They buckle up, And Dudley pulls out of the driveway into the path of the direction of the hospital. Keswick and Maria along with the girls wave as it begins to thunder outside.] *Maria: I guess we better go in, It's raining! *Tiffany: Or... [Transition inside Puppy Manor, Where Keswick, Maria, Mandy, and Tiffany are dressed in rain suits and rubber boots along with umbrellas.] *Maria: Yay! Let's make mudpies once we get out there! *Tiffany: Yeah! [Her and Maria high-five each other] *Mandy: ...I have a feeling this is going to be a long, long, long day. *Keswick: D-d-d-ditto. [Transition to the Hospital, Where Kitty and Dudley have arrived just on time.] *Dudley: [Is seen pushing Kitty into the Hospital with a wheelchair] Ok, Kitty, We're here! *Kitty: FINALLY! GET ME A DOCTOR! NOW!! *Nurse: Alright, Are you Mr. and Mrs. Puppy? *Dudley: Yes, You see, My wife is having our third child... *Nurse: ... [Looks at Kitty] ...I can see that. [The Nurse takes hold of the Wheelchair and pushes Kitty into the "Labor & Delivery E-R" Room (s). Kitty begins to scream in pain] *Dudley: May I go in? My wife needs me... *Nurse: I'm sorry, But you cannot go in until the delivery is over. *Dudley: WHAT?! *Nurse: I'm legitly Sorry, Sir. But you'll have to wait. Wish you wife good luck. *Dudley: Can I..At least go in for a minute? *Nurse: ... [Thinks for a moment] ... You have 5 minutes. *Dudley: Thank you SO much! [Walks into the room, Where several Doctors and Nurse are rushing about, Preparing for the Delivery.] *Kitty: [Notices Dudley walks in, Looking nurvous...] Hi, Dudley... *''smiles weakly''* *Dudley: [Kneels down next to Kitty] Kitty... [Takes hold of Kitty's hands] ...We're having our 3rd baby... *''smiles''* *Kitty: I know... I love you, Dudley... *Dudley: I love you too, Kitty... [Shares a passionate kiss with Kitty before they break apart] *Nurse: Mr. Puppy, I'm afraid you must leave now. *Dudley: Ok, Goodbye Kitty, I'll see you after the baby is born.... *Kitty: Bye, Dudley... [Blows Dudley a weak kiss goodbye, The sighs sharply] *Dudley: [Walks out of the room and thinks, Waiting for the sounds of crying to be heard. Although the only screaming he does hear it Kitty's.] [Dudley sits down on a nearby bench across from the Room, Where he can hear Kitty and the Doctors. Peg Puppy, Dudley's mother, Walks in and sits down next to Dudley. Peg then pats a worried Dudley on the back and smiles] *Peg: It's going to be alright, Sweetie. Kitty will be just fine. *Dudley: *''sighs''* [An hour passes, Until Dudley finally hears the sound he was hoping for for 9 whole months. The sound of a baby crying.] *Dudley: [Looks up] *Peg: [Smiles at Dudley] Well, What are you waiting for? Go see your new addition. *Dudley: Thanks, mom. [Kisses Peg, Gets up from the bench and knocks on the Hospital Room Door] *Doctor: Why hello, Mr. Puppy. Come on in, And meet your new child. *Dudley: [Smiles at the Doctor and walks in] *Kitty: [Is seen holding a small bundle in a light aqua-blue blanket] *Dudley: Oh, Kitty... *Kitty: Dudley...Meet your new son... [Holds the blaket up to Dudley, Dudley then takes the blanket] [The baby opens his eyes at Dudley, Coos softly, The stretches his arms and yawns, Making him fall back asleep. Dudley begins to cry tears of joy.] *Dudley: *''sniff''* ...Kitty, What should we *''sniff''* name him? *Kitty: Well, I actually was thinking...Kyle. *Dudley: Perfect. Absolutely perfect. [Hands Kyle back to Kitty] [Kitty and Dudley watch little Kyle constantly yawn and stretch, And fall back asleep. Dudley kisses Kitty.] *Dudley: I'm a great daddy, Arn't I? *''laughs''* *Kitty: yeah, But I'm the one who carried all 3 kids, So I'm a great mommy. *''snickers''* [Tiffany, Mandy, Keswick, and Maria walk in all muddy] *Mandy: ...You guys really do not want to know... *Maria: Wanna have some of my pie? [Throws mud at Dudley] *Dudley: [Licks some of the mud off his head] Mmm, Dirt Flavored! *Kitty: *''facepalm''* ''THE END. '' Category:Fan fiction